Vocaloid's Funniest Clips
by Sketchy Tetra
Summary: It's showtime! Kaito is hosting a show where you decide! Member or not, you are allowed to request humorous scenarios for a chapter in the story. Take part in Vocaloid's Funniest Clips!
1. Chapter 1

"Ladies and gentlemen!"

A voice boomed,

"Here's your host, Kaito Shion!"

The audience roared even louder when the bluenette took the stage.

"Hello loving viewers!"

He shouted over all the commotion.

"This is Vocaloid's Funniest Clips, where I search through my friends recordings and play their most embarrassing footage."

He explained, grabbing the microphone, and faced the large screen behind him as the lights dimmed.

"Like this one."

The camera began to flicker, and then revealed Neru in a basket, coming to.

"Ughn…"

Haku glanced at her friend waking up.

"Give me the medicine."

Neru weakly cooed.

"But you're already high!"

Haku knelt over to her friend.

"Tell it to that hedgehog."

She ordered, pointing to a pinecone.

Haku rolled her eyes and spoke to the pinecone,

"Neru's high."

"Good, now give me the medicine."

The lights brightened once more, and Kaito flipped back to the crowd.

"Someone pull that balloon down, it's too high."

He joked, getting some laughter.

"Yeah, sorry Neru…"

He then apologized as Neru stood up, hand on hips.

"There are many better ones I haven't viewed yet, so stay tuned!"

AN: Hey people! You can request scenarios too! If you're a member, please PM me, and if you're a guest, put it under reviews!

I apologize if this is an awful idea,

Sketchy.


	2. Chapter 2

AN:I appreciate the encouragement Princess Poptart243! Don't be afriaid to comment!

"You know those times where you just can't get any shuteye?"

Kaito asked the amused bunch in front of him.

"Well if you haven't, here's a lovely video sent by Gakupo."

The room darkened, leaving the screen luminous.

Gakupo was resting in his bed, just about to hit the sack, until,

"Gaku-chan!"

He flipped over to see who the voice came from.

"I can't sleep!"

It was Gumi, his little sister.

"Caffeinated?"

Gakupo asked.

Gumi nodded her head, ashamed.

"Just listen to some music, you'll be sle-"

Gakupo was cut off by Gumi sliding in bed next to him.

"Can you tell me a bed time story?"

She asked, hugging her brother around the neck gently.

"No, just-"

"Pleeease? please!"

She continuously begged.

Gakupo tried to fall asleep with his sister being a gnat, but he couldn't manage it.

"Alright, goddammit!"

He surrendered

"Yay!"

Gumi rejoiced.

"Ok, so once there an annoying green haired girl in my bed, who wouldn't shut up, so I told her a story,"

He said, speaking whatever came to mind,

"When he finished the story, a monster came in, and raped them everywhere!"

Gumi's content quickly swapped to fear for whoever was in the tale.

"It ate everything, and everyone died, and the world turned into a neutral orb of space sh*t, floating around with no purpose."

He ended, staring at the ceiling blankly.

"Goodnight."

"Brother."

"What?"

"I'm scared."

"That's what I call a long night people."

Kaito turned around to the group applauding. In the midst of it all, Gumi was laughing at the footage,

"Nii- san! Do you remember that? It was hilarious!"

She nudged him, as he nodded, smiling in response.


	3. Chapter 3

"Mirrors are the official enemy to video makers, here's why."

Kaito introduced.

It looked like a small party, the scene, just Teto, Miku, and Neru, who seemed to be recording secretly, while Teto and Miku were going along their own business. Then they abruptly stopped to ask the famous question,

"Are you recording?"

Miku asked.

"No, I'm on wattpad."

Neru fibbed.

"Hmm, ok."

Teto dubiously agreed.

Then, Miku put in a CD in her radio, and pressed play.

"_She's just a girl, and she's on fire_."

Oh god, it was 'Girl On Fire' by Alicia Keys, and Neru loathed it.

"Oh no, not this song,"

Neru warned her friends.

"I hate this song."

"Ah, If Meiko heard you, she'd be ticked."

Miku flinched.

"And you think you're clever, but you're not,"

Teto added in,

"I can see the reflection in the mirror, you aren't on wattpad, you're recording."

"Crap!"

Neru winced.

"Yeah, Wattpad my ass."

Teto laughed while stuffing some French bread in her mouth.

"That's another fail night sent by Neru."

Kaito gave credit, while Neru sweatdropped at the fail flick she made.


	4. Chapter 4

AN: This one is super boss compared to the others, enjoy~! 3

"Now here's one of our recent trips, a bit up north, not too far, just maybe, uh, Russia…"

The audience snickered as the tape began.

All of the vocaloids sat eagerly in a packed bus, excited for the event they were about to experience. The large vehicle soon screeched to a halt.

"You have arrived your destination."

It informed in a monotone voice.

"AW YEAH!"

Miku squealed, leaping out of the bus door, skis in hands, leading all the others out to the cold Russian air, to ski or snowboard, enthusiastically, especially Meiko, who didn't even bring her skis or snowboard.

"Meiko? Why are you even here when you didn't nothing to enjoy the snow with?"

Luka asked

"I'm makin' my debut in Russia!"

Meiko happily stated.

"But you'll miss out on all the fun!"

Luka sadly cooed.

"STFU Man, I got it covered."

Meiko assured.

The clan of cyborgs marched in the large gate that separated the park from public. Miku placed a wad of cash in the greeter's hand and kept walking. The Russian man glanced at the yen the tealette handed him as he tried to count the foreign money, and finally discovered that he had $500.20 over what she paid for in advance.

"Ey, Ba-" (Hey, come ba-)

He started, only to find them outside already, boasting and laughing.

Assuming she didn't want the money, he kept it.

All the vocaloids were set up to have the best friggin' snow riding trip in their lives, even Meiko, who was screaming,

"SUCK MY MUSIC!"

At a random bystander.

The rest of the gang gathered up in the ski lift cabin.

"Hey, has anyone seen Rin or Len?"

Miku inquired her friends, as they shook their heads, no.

That is, until Rin came in dragging Len behind her, with a devilish grin.

"There they are!"

The vocaloids pointed at the 2 Kagamines.

All except Luka, whom was fidgeting with her messenger bag exasperatedly that was slug across her, of course, Gakupo realized this.

"Aw, what's wrong sweetie?"  
He asked smoothly.

"GAH! Nothing dude,"

She scowled,

"Just hea-"

It was then, a small Tako Luka burst out of the sack.

"So that's what it was."

Gakupo smiled knowingly, staring at the mini Luka head, which seemed to be protecting its guardian.

"You could've told me swe-"

He got cut off by a b*tch slap from Luka.

"Holy shiz,"

Kaito gasped, looking down from the ski lift,

"There is ice cream everywhere!"

"Don't be a dumbass Kaito,"

Neru sighed,

"It's snow or cocaine for all we know, don't eat it."

Kaito left out a breath of air dreamily, not listening to Neru who was right next to him.

Behind them, Gumi and Len sat together. Len was in a panic, he knew what his older sister did when they left, and he didn't appreciate that act. She programmed it so some would drop off, or just pause, neither good.

"What's wrong Hun?"

Gumi asked, setting her hand on Lens, wondering what was up.

"T-This thing is rigged."

He shook.

"How do you know?"

She asked, milking information.

"Rin messed it up so some would stop, or fall off."

He explained.

"That's all I need to know!"

Gumi smiled, unbuckling her seat.

"Gumi, what are you-?"

Len got alarmed again, as he watched his friend be a total weirdo again.

"WHEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!"

Gumi cheered as she fell toward the white slope.

Len shielded his eyes, but when he exposed them again, Gumi had safely sticked it, and was snowboarding down the hill.

"Sometimes I question her intelligence."

Len spoke to himself.

Meanwhile, at the top of the peak, Teto was questioning her skills.

"God, I dunno Miku,"

She debated,

"That one dude on that zip lining thing said I'd be good at this stuff, but…"

She bit her lip looking down at what was to come.

"Quick question Teto, how do zip lining and snowboarding relate?"

Miku did have a point.

"How the hell should I know?"

Teto felt a bit sick from fear.

"Try it anyway! I'm pretty sure you won't die… Yet."

Miku persuaded.

"'Kay, Imma do this thang!"

Teto fist pumped, starting off in the snow, instantly face planting.

"Might be a good idea to practice…"

Near the bottom, Gumi was trying to reprogram the ski lift, legs still shaky from the land, when the Russian greeter stopped by.

"Chto ty delaysh'?" (What are you doing?!)

"Huh the what?"

Gumi spoke in English, having no clue what the man said, cause hey, he was Russian, plus she doesn't have these helpful subtitles like I am providing you.

"A?" (Huh?)

"Uh, YA ubivayu Vselennoy!" (I'm killing the universe!)

She tried to speak something in his language, not knowing what she just said.

"Chto? Pochemu?" (What? Why?)

He said nervously.

"Daw' crap man! I'm from Japan! How the hell should I know your language?"

She rolled her eyes, continuing her work as the Russian used his small information on English to translate what she told him.

"Podozhdi, ya znayu yaponskiy!" (Wait, I know Japanese!)

He stopped her.

"Whateva man, I gots lives to save."

She resumed messing with the electricity box as the Russian man continued jabbering nonsense.

"There, all fixed; now no one will die!"

Gumi smiled proud.

Then, an ambulance alarm sounded in the distance, and paramedics rushed in and brought out a cripple Haku, Dell, and SF A2 Miki.

"…Bit too late?..."

Gumi laughed, edgy.

At the top, Miku, Luka, Rin, Len, Kaito, and Gakupo were lined up for a race to the bottom.

"1, 2, 3,"

Neru counted down,

"4, 5, 6, 7, 8, 9, 10, 11, 12, 13, 14, 15-"

"Just say go!"

Rin demanded.

"16, 17, GO!"

The 6 pushed off, the others rooting for their favorites.

A quarter of the way down, everything was going well, with Gakupo in the lead, and Kaito eating the snow, finding it tasted nothing like ice cream, everything was perfect. Suddenly, the perfection was lost when a huge snow boulder came crashing down, an avalanche.

"WTF?!"

Miku screamed, gaining speed for her life.

"Why is that here? This place is domesticated…"

Luka wondered, then coming up with an explanation.

"Tako Luka…"

Miku hastily skid past the ending point, finding she passed everyone, who were struggling to not get hit by the gigantic ball of snow. The snowball crashed agenst the barrier that separated the park from publicity. Sure enough, in the wreckage, Tako Luka sat in the middle of it all.

"I was a snowball!"

It purred as miku bent down,

"Why did you do it Tako Luka?"

Miku asked.

"I fell."

"Well **** you anyway."

Miku got up and punted the creature.

"WTH man, why did you just kick my Tako self?"

Luka sniffled, actually looking sad.

"Well hey! It was being an ass!"

Miku defended.

"Yeah, guess you're right."

Luka agreed.

"That was epic!"

Rin giggled to Len.

"No dude, we could have died!"

"Don't care, It was still awesome!"

Back with Meiko…

Kaito walked in to the now packed shed with a crowd of people observing a drunk Meiko making out with a frightened Gumi, who was trembling and crying a bit. Just then, Gakupo got in the scene, harshly yanking the unsober Meiko away from his sister. The crowd groaned in disapproval that they couldn't see their precious, fluffy yuri. Gakupo carried his sister off stage,

"Why didn't you fight back like I lecture you constanly to in situations like this?"

Gakupo asked worried.

"I… Can barely… M…ove…I'm dr…ugged…"

She mustered out.

"And…my…va…jaja…hurts…ca-"

"That's enough, show's over."

the pedos roared in hate at what Gakupo said.

"Come on Meiko! Let's roll!"

Kaito called.

"'Kaaaaay!"

Meiko cheered, stumbling over multiple people, and glomped Kaito who walked her out the room followed by Gakupo lugging his sibling bridal style out, lulling her to sleep.

All the remaining vocaloids boarded the bus, returning to japan.

"Well, that was fun!"

Miku chimed.

there was no response.


	5. Chapter 5

"Sometimes people like a change,"

Kaito stuck out a hand,

"But sometimes, they regret it when it's just too late!"

He sighed then whispered,

"Been there…"

he blushed looking back up,

"Here's a video sent in by Miku."

Miku sat on the couch dully, without Luka there, there wasn't much to do or talk about. Why wasn't she down stairs sitting on the couch with her anyway? Luka had been isolated in her room all day so far, Miku decided to investigate.

Miku dashed up the stairs, and knocked on Luka's pink door cautiously.

"Who is it?"

Luka's voice asked.

"It's miku!"

Miku chirped back.

There was a small moment of awkward silence, then Luka decided,

"Come in, but close your eyes."

Miku obediently covered her eyes with her hands, then stepped in, closing the door behind her. Knowing Miku, she had to at least peek at her friend, who she hadn't seen a while, but when she did, she wished she had given herself an injection that makes you forget everything that happed in the span 15 seconds ago. Apperantly, Miku got pale which made Luka ask,

"Are you ok?"

"Oh, uh… What happened to your hair?"

Miku winced in response.

"Uncover your eyes…"

Luka sighed, watching Miku give the best expression ever.

"Explain this!"

Miku breathlessly commanded.

'Uh, so Rin asked me if I wanted a haircut, and how can I resist her? And in the end, she butchered it."

Miku just sat there with this friggin' nyan cat face.

"Hmm…"

she pondered,

"Gakupo!"

She then called,

"I have a question!"

Gakupo came rushing.

"Yeah, whaddia want Miku?"

"You tell me, does Luka's hair look bad?"

Miku asked,

"No, they're beautiful, as always."

He answered looking at Luka's chest.

"Um, hey , tell your eyes to stop looking at my boobs!"

Luka hissed.

Gakupo looked back up at her hair,

"OMFG?! Who did this to you sweetie?"

Gakupo panicked.

"Rin, but please don't leave her merely alive like you did with the next person that messed with me."

Luka requested.

"'Kay, whaddeva you want hun!"

Gakupo winked.

"Oh, and BTW Gakupo, how do you get your hair so smooth? It might help out Luka."

Miku questioned.

"You just use this,"

He instructed, chucking a bottle of special shampoo in their direction,

"But I have to watch yo-"

"STOP, BEING, A PERV!"

Miku and Luka shot out before Gakupo could finish.

Within a few minutes, Luka came back out, hair blow dried and brushed, it actually looked 1000X better, her hair was soooo sexy~!

"Oh my god Luka!"

Miku laughed,

"If I were a lesbian, I would make out with you!"

"And I am going to make out with you!"

Gakupo smiled as he wrapped his arms around Luka.

"That escalated quickly."

Miku quickly chuckled before stopping the film.


	6. Chapter 6

AN: Here's a request from the helpful Princess Poptart243! Enjoy!

"The nights you may want to forget, may be your greatest!"

Kaito quoted, picking up a memory.

"Like the time when Meiko promised me a 'root beer' float!"

He clenched his eyes shut, taste coming back to him.

"Gumo's video here shows another great night, especially for Mikuo and Dell!"

"Dude, we should go out drinking!"

Gumo smiled, nudging his friend Mikuo in the ribs.

"Gumo,"

Mikuo sighed,

"I'm non-alcoholic."

"What about your sister?"

Gumo raised a brow.

"We're not exactly the same!"

Mikuo crossed his arms.

"Nope, come on."

Gumo commanded, tugging on his friend's wrist.

Gumo somehow accomplished the chore of dragging Mikuo to the bar.

"I honestly don't see how you were able to do that…"

Mikuo said, walking into the bar with his buddy in surrender. It was as loud as anything inside the bar, eardrum busting music and Haku singing out of key on some karaoke was an awful combination. Several others were eating and chatting while some others booed the drunken vocaloid off, who just screwed it and started stripping, and then the crowd was happy once again. Gumo ditched Mikuo and started groping the drunkard, though he was still sober. Mikuo, now alone, rolled his eyes and began to walk out, when he heard a voice over all the ruckus.

"Hey! Wait!"

Mikuo turned to see Dell, running towards him.

"Hey, I understand you don't want to be here, but you can't just leave your bro!"

Dell had stopped Mikuo.

"Maybe we could drink it off, you know?"

Even though Dell was being serious, and Mikuo liked to stay away from alcohol, Mikuo shook his head, clearing it.

"I guess you're right, this is a bar correct?"

He grinned, believing it was only a drink, nothing more at a perspective. Mikuo let go of the door handle and placed himself next to Dell.

The waiter served the two their draft beers as Mikuo spoke,

"I haven't really gotten to know you Dell."

The bleach blonde humphed to this,

"I'd be thinking you'd get the idea about me by now."

Mikuo ignored that.

"So who'd you come here with?"

Dell then asked.

"Gumo, who is trying to get it on with that stripper."

They both shared a smirk.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ 5 MUGS LATER~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The two vocaloids were blushing and laughing when the waiter came back.

"Um…Do you two want more?"

He asked reluctantly.

"Yeah!"

Dell shouted smacking 1000 yen on the table. The waiter accepted the money, examining the damage done to the room, it wasn't pretty. This time, he'd have to rip them off a bit, like they'd notice anyway.

"God, I never knew I was this weak against alcohol!"

Dell said with a tipsy chuckle.

"I've never drunk before…"

Mikuo admitted, looking down embarrassed.

"'Daw, it's ok."

Dell comforted, kissing him on the head gently.

Mikuo took this as something different however, and snatched Dells face, bringing it closer to his, kissing him on the lips this time. Dell did not enjoy either of these rational actions; he wanted to get more out of this man, so he roughened up the kiss, startling Mikuo.

"Why are you-?"

"Shut up, I'm out making with you."

Mikuo did shut up.

Because he couldn't respond from Dell's harsh 'out making.'

The waiter returned with the half-full mugs to find his 2 costumers, shirtless, extremely drunk, and kissing seductively.

"Uh, are you two alright?"

He probably knew the answer, but looked up as they began to take it to the top of the table. Dell and Mikuo could not hear the man as their ears became temporarily deaf from the loud music and each other's moans.

The waiter took a different approach, and loudly told the two,

"You should buy a hotel room!"

"We should!"

Mikuo agreed leaving with Dell, neither of them knowing Gumo had recorded them.

Gumo smirked mischievously at this sweet, sexy footage he caught. Yes, he was probably going to get headshot for sending it in, he didn't care.


	7. Chapter 7

AN: For xXKittyEarsXx, hope you like!

"We've recently been on another trip to a local beach."

Kaito explained,

"Gakupo, Len and I tried our best, but hey, who's better than the true story to explain it?"

It was a seemingly arid day, the perfect time hit the beach, and for the guys, the perfect time to hit on a lady.

Miku, Luka, Meiko, Gumi, and Rin spread out a blanket to sit on and dug holes for umbrellas. Right next to them, on separate towels, Kaito, Gakupo, and Len sat, gawking at the women. Kaito murmured,

"Aw, Miku's so hot!"

"Yeah, who isn't, it's 104 degrees Fahrenheit out here!"

Kaito nudged Len for his smart al comment.

"Naw, look at Luka man!"

Gakupo pointed out.

"Get your eyes off her and check out Gumi you guys!"

Len told his peers.

"We've got to have them!"

Every thing was set up for the group of girls, but what's an escape from the heat like a cool drink?

"Hey Meiko,"

Miku asked,

"Can you get us all a drink?"

Meiko checked her pocket.

"Aw, major BS, I didn't bring my wallet,"

She panicked as Miku glared at her, unamused.

"But I have an idea!"

Meiko stated happily.

"PROSTITUTION!"

She hollered, running away.

"Hey wait! Isn't that illegal?"

Luka questioned behind Meiko.

"Yep."

Gumi agreed.

"But do we stop Meiko?"

Rin tested her friends.

"Nope."

They all replied.

"Good, now I'm gonna go play like a boss in the waves."

Rin sprinted out into the ocean, as the boys made their move.

"How's it going ladies?"

Kaito asked, a confident smile on his face.

"Hi Ka-"

"Oh, it's hot out here, and I don't want to get a sunburn."

Kaito ducked under in the umbrella shade with the three girls, who scattered out of the way, finding Gakupo and Len standing right outside the small secluded area.

"L-Len? You're in a Sp-Speedo?"

Gumi blushed.

"Well look who's talking Ms. Thong!"

Len snapped back complementing Gumi's ass.

"Everything else was not clean, plus what anime girl doesn't wear a thong to a beach?"

Len quietly approved to this statement, nodding.

"Look, you guys need to go, we came here only to cool down."

Luka tried to shoo them.

"Well things are only going to get warmer!"

Gakupo's eyes darkened with lust for Luka's body. He toppled her over, curses being hissed, and pickup lines being suggest fully spoken, Luka handled to release herself from Gakupo's grasp, and eloped him swiftly.

"Hey, wait!"

Gakupo called, chasing after her.

Suddenly, Miku felt some pressure wrap about her ankle.

"RAPIST!"

She yelped, finding it was only Kaito.

"I feel scared,"

He whimpered,

"When people don't put the dates on their personal ice cream."

Miku rolled her eyes as Kaito realized how random that was.

"Sit next to me."

He insisted.

"No way bro!"

Miku furrowed her brow at him.

All four of them were arguing, Meiko being a sleaze, and Luka fleeing from Gakupo was too distracting for all of them to hear the trouble Rin was in. A riptide yanked her back into the ocean, outlying the shore.

"Help!"

She continuously cried out, but no trace of response returned… Yet.

"Help!"

Miku perked her head to a distant echo.

"Where the hell's Rin?"

She asked the other 3, worried.

They all shrugged, Miku now knew it was the young vocaloid shrieking for assistance.

"She's gone!"

Miku looked around the sea before her.

"No she's not, look in the horizon!"

Gumi stuck her index finger at a small yellow dot, far away.

"I'll go get her!"

Len determinedly ran out into the water.

The riptide began to take him too, but Gumi walked in and snatched his limp drenched body from the forceful wave.

"You're just gonna friggin' kill yourself, yeah?"

She asked, plopping him on the blanket.

Getting Rin back seemed hopeless, until some ripped hot guys came in the picture. There was no way they could lose amongst the powerful currents. They were gods for all Miku and Gumi knew, but to Kaito and Len, they were distractions.

"Excuse me Poside- I meant mister,"

Miku interfered,

"We lost our friend out there, would you mind getting her?"

She requested as Gumi stared at their huge ass Pecs.

"Sure, where is she?"

One of the men accepted, as Miku gestured toward the ocean at the direction Rin was.

"Oh, I see her."

He squinted, running out to the deep.

Meanwhile, Kaito and Len were glaring at the men with envy.

"Lucky a holes."

Kaito growled,

"Taking our girls."

It did seem that way, Gumi gleefully chatting with the males as Miku vented her fears for Rin with them. All at the same moment, Luka bolted behind one of them, using them as a barrier from Gakupo, who got frightened by the man's glance of suspicion.

"Here she is!"

The man who promised to rescue their friend returned, holding an exhausted Rin.

"Can you stand little girl?"

He asked, setting her down as she attempted to stand up, grunting.

She did not have the power.

"I'll just hold you then"

The sexy man said, cradling her in his wet, but muscular arms.

"It makes me sick how they're taking our place."

Gakupo snarled.

Meiko returned, blushing from sunburn and sex, holding out drinks for everyone.

"How about you sweeties right here?"

She said, stroking a finger down one's abs.

"No, you don't have to pay, I will."

He slung his arm over her shoulder, walking her to the bar.

"This is just disgusting."


	8. Chapter 8

The audience, now bored out of their minds, woke up once more to Kaito's voice,

"Ah, here we are again, stupid admin had to take a breather!"

He growled, grabbing the microphone, as the crowd flipped him off.

"Ok people, chill, you're not dead, so we're cool. Right?"

The group of viewers lightened up as Kaito smiled.

"This time, we made a parody of an epic skit, and I myself brought it in."

*Guitar music*

'THE VOCALOIDIANS'

"Man, I really miss Meiko."

Kaito sighed, looking out the window while Luka, his maid was dusting.

Then Gakupo walked in.

"Hey bro, wussup?"

Kaito welcomed.

"Ah, not much,"

He said, looking down.

"You know that new garden keeper you have?"

Gakupo then brought up.

"What garden keeper?"

Kaito asked surprised.

"You know, Gustavo? He's really hot."

Gakupo wrapped his arm around a 'man' that looked like Meiko with a fake moustache.

"You called sweetie?"

Gustavo asked, and the two started to kiss.

*dramatic music*

"AIE CARUMBA!"

Luka cried, and then passed out.

*guitar music*

'THE VOCALOIDIANS'

"Hi Kaito."

Gustavo tapped the bluenette on the shoulder.

"Yeah, what is it Gustavo?"

"You know Meiko, who drove off a cliff a month ago?"

Gustavo quizzed.

"Of course I do, she was like, my wife man!"

He looked back at the good times.

Meiko took off the crappy disguise.

"Meiko?!"

Kaito backed up flabbergasted.

"Yes?"

Meiko leaned against him.

"How did you survive?"

"Don't ask."

The two started making out until Miku walked in, an engagement ring on her finger.

*dramatic music*

"Sweetie? I thought you liked this marriage!"

She cried, making Meiko ask,

"What?"

"No! Meiko! You don't understand!"

Kaito broke the session, then turned to Miku,

"Miku! I told you to stay in your room!"

"But I was in there 4 hours!"

"Why is she?"

"No stop!"

"AIE CARUMBA!"

*guitar music*

'THE VOCALOIDIANS'

Kaito was having a party with Gakupo and Len.

"It's awesome you guys could come over!"

Kaito laughed.

"Oh! Hey baby!"

Gakupo greeted Luka.

"Hi Hunny!"

she called, running into his arms.

"Wait, your wife is my maid?"

Kaito asked puzzled.

"I thought you knew!"

Gakupo said as if it was obvious.

*dramatic music*

"And,"

Len added,

"I stole your ex wife."

*more dramatic music*

"Oh my gosh Kaito! your life is so confusing! I'm breaking up with you!"

Miku stomped off.

*DRAMATIC FLIPPIN' MUSIC*

"Everyone, where are you all going?"

Kaito panicked as they all left.

*Guitar music*

'THE VOCALOIDIANS'

AN: I'm back sweeties!

*I think…*

This was based off SNL the Californians


	9. Chapter 9

"Alright, so once Meiko got to hang with her matryoshka self for a day while she was out of Russia,"

Kaito explained,

"Well let's just say Meiko's cat got a bit too hot and heavy with the poor guest, and stuff happened. This one's sent in by Meiko!"

Meiko and her slightly insane clone where sitting on a bench, looking about at all the precious sunlight, conversing with each other. The two seemed to be having an excellent time, and nothing could stop them, well, until Meiko's cat came along, and licked the matryoshka's chest.

"M-Meiko?"

She whimpered,

"Yeah?"

"Is your cat…Lesbo, da?"

She shook as it began to nibble and paw at the same area.

"Not to visitors you horny gay cat!"

Meiko hissed, taking the feline somewhere else.

"I'm going to take a walk, da."

Matryoshka Meiko announced, as normal Meiko agreed,

"Mind if I join?"

The two headed out together, as Meiko started about the backyard, but her friend was already in the front yard. Meiko, noticing the Russian wasn't alongside her, checked the front yard, finding her matryoshka self, sitting in the road, reading a book. Curious, Meiko picked up her pace, and soon caught up with that silly matryoshka.

"Bro! What is in your stupid mind? Get out of the road!"

She laughed, however, the matryoshka had a critical mindset right now, and was not joking,

"I'm aware of that, da."

Meiko's laughter quickly exchanged to a gasp as she tugged on her suicidal self's arm,

"Get out of the road! Now! Please!"

"Shh, I'm reading suka!"

It was no use, a vehicle was carelessly speeding their way, as Meiko ran off the road, plugging her ears, crying.

*croak, croak, croak*

"Hey, are those frogs having sex, da? I must know!"

Meiko turned her head to see the matryoshka pick herself up and move, just in time for the Kagamine's road roller to pass by, missing her friend, too close!

"L-Let's go inside now!"

Meiko suggested, walking back inside with a still wondering Matryoshka Meiko.


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Woooo, ya miss me? … Yep, thought so. Anywho, sorry for the super late update, this is what you get for making several stories all at once that aren't finished~! So here's the 10th chapter that I had an epiphany on, I'm so awesome, I put them all together! Where was Kaito? He wasn't onstage, he wasn't backstage, he wasn't home playing hooky or whatever, and he certainly wasn't at a club playing hooker. Today, he was with his friends at an amusement park, face timing footage to the perplexed viewers. "Hey people!" He greeted, "I know this is real weird, but I couldn't miss out!" He awkwardly confessed as everyone rolled their eyes, "Oh?" Someone tapped his shoulder as he was led farther in by his friends. Even for it being a weekday, the park was still bustling with people, "Come on Kaito, before fangirls find you!" Miku tugged on his arm as he reluctantly followed. Meanwhile with the Kagamines, "Len, I'm scared!" Rin trembled at the massive ride ahead. Len looked down astounded, "You don't wanna ride this?" He laughed a bit, not believing what he heard. Rin nodded her head with fear, there were several turns and flips in the track, and it was certainly not for the light hearted. "Even Haku's been on it!" He pointed at the exit side, with Neru and Haku laughing and chatting. "Come on sis, grow some and get on." Rin groaned and warily dragged herself in the somewhat short line. The gates opened before Rin knew it, and she sat herself next to Len, unassured if it would be ok. Rin took his hand in hers, Len looking at her, was she alright? She gulped and let go, the ride had begun, the rails clicking… "Woo Len! that was so fun!" Rin yanked on her brother's sleeve, "Len?" He jittered with fear, Rin giggling, "You always try to be the 'big dude' but it never works! You're a Shota for life!" Len sneered back at this, "I'm not… A freakin' Shota…" He panted, leaving the seats with his sister. Neru and Miku waited for their friends to get off 'The Scrambler.' "Ow, you squished me!" Meiko moped, Haku apologizing, "Sorry, we couldn't control it." "Yes, nothing messes with physics." Luka agreed. "And that's what you get when you put 3 busty girls on the Scrambler!" Miku smiled at Neru, who was busy 'healing' Haku's sore chest. "They hurt her jerk! Listen to her groans…" "Only cause you're making her." Miku rolled her eyes, Neru blushing and taking her hands off Haku, who grunted with disappointment. Somewhere on the sidelines, Lily was free advertising one of her favorite tea stores, handing out samples, garments like a tea bag, "Come try our special beverage from the 1940-" "DID SOMEBODY SAY FORTYYYYYYY?!" Meiko came up, suddenly dressed as a beer bottle, lugging boom box, and setting it down, music roaring, "Come on rude boy can you get it up, Come on rude boy is you big enough, Drink it, drink it, Baby, baby, Drink it, drink it, Love me, love me," She sang, "and bring it on down to liquorville~!" Lily jeered, "Excuse me, but this place is reserved for promoting our tea shop, if you could just scoot, that would be great thankyou~!" "I'm pretty sure this is what they call a communal, so I'm just going to pop a squat here, thankyou~!" Meiko shot back, as Lily started singing, "Your cup is empty, that seems wrong, Let me teabag your day long," Meiko glanced at the woman like she was crazy, "A pickup when your day is draggin' tea bagging~!" Lily confidently grinned back at a slightly amused Meiko, "You should really google that phrase," Meiko chuckled, "And while you're at it, get Canadian, and check out this 'oot'." Another melody played as Meiko got next to Lily, shouting, "WHAT?!" Backing up, Meiko began to chime, "All I do is win, win, win-" "Nope, nope," Lily interrupted, announcing again, "Come sample some teas from all over the world, or maybe a nice hot oolong to coat your thro-" "Why does ever thing you say sound so nasty?!" Meiko interjected back, Lily saying something a bit more clean, "Get 20% off when you join our club!" "Speakin' of clubs…" Meiko turned on another beat, "Everybody in the club get tipsy, Everybody in the club get tipsy, Everybody in the club get tipsy, Everybody in the club get tipsy, Beer, here comes the eva to the eva to the ale, 21 years are you gonna go to jail, Everybody in the club- Just bring it on down to liquorville~!" Lily glared at her opponent, "'Kay, why are you looking at me like I'm trash, I'll have you know, this is a recyclable bottle." Meiko commented her apparel, "Would you please relocate, I'm trying to attract a sophisticated multitude here." "Erm, ezsqueeze me teabagger, but there are some really classy people who come to our liquor store, we don't just sell beer, stop your whining." "Did somebody say wiiiiiiine?" Haku came up dressed as wine. "I've had it!" Lily ran off, not coming back. Teto came up to her two best friends, Miku and Neru, "Hey guys I found a Rip Cord thingy!" "So, whatcha gonna do about it?" Neru looked back at her phone, Teto leading them both to the attraction. "Oh no Teto, it's way too tall." Miku shook her head at the sight. "You're so cliché, everybody I asked said that!" She continued buying tickets, "That's cause it's true." A shiver went down Miku's spine as Teto received her equipment, "It'll be fun!" She handed Neru and Miku theirs. "But Teto, we're only supported by a single rope!" Miku panicked a bit. "I'm just glad I get to scream in both of your ears, cause I'm sittin' in the middle!" Teto laid down in the center spot, Neru to her left and Miku to her right. Up on the plat form, the cord was about to be ripped when Neru halted the count down, "Wait, we can't bring phones, right?" "Yep, just drop it off right here." The guide said as Neru pulled 4 cell phones out of her boot, at least 10 out of the folds of her skirt, and 3 out of her pocket. "How many phones do you need?" Teto asked impatiently, "I bring several, just in case one's battery runs out, if I don't have a phone, I have a sanity span of 3 hours before I lose it, and all the charge burned off these, so, yeah, this is one of those 3 hours." She explained, dropping 6 from her belt. "That's it!" Neru sent the employee off with 8 pounds worth of dead phones. "Let's go…" She then had a sickening feeling flow through her, she scribbled all over the waver, would they accept it? Meh, this is here for a reason, and it's not to kill you, the cord was pulled and the trio was released from ground. Teto was screeching as she promised, but soon escaped, when she let out her Chimera wings and swooped out to the ground. "Wimp, you left me with the baka!" Neru hissed, Miku to busy pretending not to be in the situation she was in to notice. The swings slowed to a stop, and Neru and Miku got off, Miku acting as if she hasn't touched earth since a baby, commented on how she no longer felt weightless, then passed out. "Teto, why." Neru asked as Teto picked Miku up. "Mm, felt like it." She humphed. "So your name is Dell?" The manager asked, "Yeah, I thought you went to college." Dell smirked, the manager knowing he probably wouldn't like this dude from the start. "Ok, so we went through the rules and such, you should be good to go." Dell headed off, he was trying to get hired as a worker here, he better not mess up. Oh look, someone smoking, bam! Simple trust! "Ay, this is a smoke free zone." He reminded, taking the man's cigarette, wiping off the butt and using it for himself as the man cocked his head at the unusual vocaloid. There, this career had already pleased Dell. "Dell, what was that?!" The manager chortled a bit at the action he just saw. "Helpin' people with their smoking…" Dell chucked the tobacco stick on the ground. "Sorry Dell, you can't work here hun." He sighed and flipped the bird back at the manager, then dashed away. Gumi and her brother were the only two messing with 'bumper boats'. "I suddenly feel everything I touch, break." Gumi sat in a motionless raft, it broke while she used it, even Gakupo had his break right then, "Crap." He paddled his way back as Gumi tried to blow her route, but got assisted by Gakupo. "Let's try another!" Gumi brightened as Gakupo reluctantly placed himself in a different one, as Gumi did the same. "No Gumi, don't do doughnuts, they're dangerous." He said, crashing into her raft making them both break again. "Yep I aint touchin' anything!" Gumi confirmed, Gakupo helping her back ashore.

"This ride sucks!"

Gakupo spat, leaving the ride.

Len and Rin were at the exit,

"Hi guys!"

Gumi said, Len inquiring,

"Would you like to go on this with us?"

before Gumi said anything, Gakupo pulled her away,

"Ok..."

Rin resumed go to the small jetty.

There was a large thud then a splash, then Rin boistrously cackling... Oh snap...

Back at the studio, Kaito had just returned.

"Hi!"

he smiled, other cast behind him.

"That was kinda awesome, right?"

the audience mumbled, no, Kaito shaking his head to the friends behind him,

"Told ya."

An: I don't own any of the Vocaloids or the beer vs. teabag thing, ideas belong to Princesspoptart243, Aqua, and random helpful guest, keep requesting, if you want...


	11. Chapter 11

"Ow…" Kaito groaned, bruised and torn up, "Gakupo is really strong, I'll tell ya that… But sometimes the most unexpected could be stronger." Gakupo finished another successful fight. It had been the 8th one and he hadn't gotten beaten yet. "Gaku-chan, I don't think hurting people is cool." Gumi tried tapping an unconscious Len awake. "Yeah, it's awesome!" He agreed, facing his next opponent… VY2? WHAT? "Gakupo I came to fight you." He smiled confidently, trying to hide his fear and hate for pain, this was a dare after all. Gakupo snickered a little, Gumi glaring at him as he scoffed, "Dude, a gay can't defeat a strong man!" VY2's eyes watered up, "I am not gay! Explain your luscious purple strands Gakupo." "Explain your pink hair." VY2 ignored this, "Shut up and fight me…" He growled as Gakupo looked up, perplexed. This certainly wasn't VY2, but Gakupo shrugged it off, and sent a fist at his target, which was dodged. Gakupo then tried kicking, but each action was evaded. Slightly grinning, VY2 made his move, as he drew back a balled hand, "FALCON, PUNCH!" He shouted, thrusting a blow at Gakupo, making him hit the ceiling, air knocked out of him. VY2 rejoiced, "Hooray! I beat him!" And exited enthusiastically. "Oh crap, Nii-chan!" Gumi ran over to her injured brother. "Are you alright?" "I'm only internally bleeding, who wants to get K. next?!" Gakupo mischievously smirked, stance taunting as Gumi backed away.


	12. Chapter 12

"I haven't seen Len in a while,"  
Kaito wondered aloud, Rin walking up and handing him a disk with some sort of mischievous grin, walking back off. Kaito hesitantly put in the DVD,  
"This better be a chick flick…"  
He murmured, hoping no one would hear until Meiko said,  
"Gay."  
Nonchalantly, smirking a bit.

Len trembled with anger and embarrassment at the filmer, Rin,

"I thought we were through with this!"  
He squeaked, mortified, shielding his bathing suit area, about to cry, his sister giggling menacingly,  
"We're never 'through with it', this is hilarious!"  
Len tugged the bottom of his shirt a bit lower reaching for the camera, until a censored block flashed where his you know what should be, then he shot his arms back down, resheilding his jewels, of course he didn't know this video was going to be edited, his older sibling chuckling again as he, trying to keep calm, announced,  
"You know what, I'm gonna get another pair."  
Then yanked open his drawer, finding he was completely out of shorts and undies,  
"Why?!"  
He groaned, running over to Kaito's room to the despair that the older male vocaloid had no jeans or briefs either. Sighing, Len refused to turn around or look up, but spoke,  
"You leave me no choice Rin…"  
he reluctantly slid of his shirt, and used his tie and available garments to cover his privates, laughing proudly,. Rin grumbling in annoyance, her bro is too flipping witty!

"So wait,"  
Kaito put his hands on his head,  
"When did this take place?"  
Len came out still in makeshift attire,  
"A couple hours ago!"  
"MY PANTS ARE GONE!"


End file.
